Naruto: Paper ninja!
by geeker
Summary: AU. Naruto acidently discovers his bloodline limit while in class. whare will this lead? how will it change his life? NOW UNDER SLIGHT RENOVATION Spell/Grammar check ! on hiatus.
1. Accidental Discovery

Disclaimer: As with every other story on this site, I dont own any charactors from any and all manga/anime/live action/or books...I think that covers that. This currently means Naruto and R.O.D. the tv. 

)------------------------------------------------(

8 Yr. old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in the Sandaime Hokage's office again, though this was neither a casual visit nor a reprimand for one of his pranks. Today during class, Naruto acidently made a paper crane come to life and fly around the room, scaring almost everybody in the room. He had been sitting in the same seat since being brought there half an hour ago, amazingly.

"Sorry Naruto, now, could you show me what you did to get sent here?" the old Kage asked with a small smile.

"Sure thing old man! I was minding my own business when somebody dropped a paper crane on my desk. I picked it up and threw it, but it stayed flying for a few minutes. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. Though I dont think I've ever heard of some one throwing a paper crane and then having it fly around." the old man said with a small chuckle.

"It's not like I meant to do it!" he defended.

"Calm down Naruto. I know you didn't mean to do it, other wise youd've probably used it for a prank by now. Any way, like I said, I'd like to see that little trick you did. But you dont get a crane. Here, use this deck of cards."

"Ok?" Naruto replied as he took the cards from the sandaime. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Any thing you want Naruto."

Naruto held the pack of playing cards in his hand and opened the top. Thinking back to the feeling he had when he tossed the crane, he pointed the deck of cards at the wall and several shot out, sticking into the wall. The sandaime watched him do this, and even had him do it a few more times, though with different things made of paper. The most astounding thing he noticed was that when Naruto was manipulating the paper, his irises would get an orange ring going through the center. Something very noticeable with bright blue eyes.

"Well Naruto," the old man started "it seems you have a dojutsu that allows you to manipulate paper. Try calling the playing cards back to the box they came in." Naruto did as he was told and was surprised that they went back in the box. At that point he started jumping for joy.

"Hey, old man, if I have that Dojuso, or what ever it is, does that mean my parents had it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Dojutsu. And yes, it would be safe to say that at least one of them had it. But that doesn't mean I could tell you who your parents are. Not all the blood line abilities of the village are known, especialy being as the Kyubi's attack caused alot of destruction and alot of records were lost." 'I'm sorry but you're not ready to llearn who your parents were yet.'

"Ok." The blonde boy said rather defeatedly before an idea poped in his head. "Hey, does that mean I can name it?" He asked with the entusiasm only a child has.

"I don't see the harm in it, but could I make a sugestion?"

"Sure old man!"

"How about Peepaatesabakigan?"

"That sounds kewl old man, peepaatesabakigan it is!" he said as the Sandaime chuckled at Naruto's antics.

(A/N: Ok, pairings: vote for them if you want them, but only signed reviews will count. And no, I will not write a yaoi pairing. Peepaatesabakigan - paper manipulation eye. )


	2. Graduation and team selection

A/N: Well, this story seems like its a hit! Glad I decided that I wanted to make this specific cross over. so far I've only seen one other Naruto x R.O.D. crossover besides mine and it wasn't set in the Naruto world, but in the R.O.D world. 

PuppyWoofwoof-13: I agree, IF he had to say it, it would get him killed. But if you read closely I implied that it was practicly automatic. Glad you caught that though. I'm going to assume you meant either 1,000 or 10,000 words.

Poll Pairings (No yaoi):

Naruto x Ino :  
Naruto x Sakura :  
Naruto x TenTen :  
Naruto x Hinata : 1 Naruto x Temari : 1 Naruto x oc:

* * *

-Time skip: 4 years later-

It was the day of the Genin exams at the ninja acadamy. Most of the students were a bit nervous, save for a select few. Iruka walked into the room and it became deathly silent with out him needing to yell at them to be quiet. Shocked, he then took attendance before starting the testing by motioning for the class to get in line acording to last name, alphabeticly. A couple hours later he finaly got to Naruto and led him to the room across the hall for the test.

"Ok Naruto, you need to make three clones, perform a henge and a kawarimi." Stated Iruka once they were in the room.

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto then performed said techniques flawlesly, causing the second teacher in the room, Mizuki, to become angry and test him further by testing his reaction time by throwing a kunai at him. Naruto lifted his arm at the incoming weapon, making several peices of orange paper fly at it and change its trajectory. Which caused it to burry itself up to the ring on the handle in the wall.

"You pass, Naruto." said Iruka as he glared at Mizuki and tossed a forehead protector to him. Naruto jumped for joy as he left the room to tell Ino she was next. He then went and sat next to Hinata, causing her to blush wildly and almost passout. After a few minutes both Ino and Iruka came back into the class room, Ino heading back to her seat and Iruka to the front of the room for a speach.

"Alright everybody, setle down. The quicker you do, the sooner you can leave." The room instantly became so quiet that even the crickets dared not chirp, causing Iruka to sweat drop. "Ok. Now, today you begin your career as Konoha ninja, so I am no longer your teacher, but your superior. From here on out it will only become more dificult as you advance in rank. You are all now proud shinobi of Konohagakure no sato! Come back here tomarrow at 8 am so you can be devided up into three man cells and be apointed a jonin instructor. Dismissed."

Everybody got up and started to rush out of the class room, glad that they only had to be there one more time before they were done. Naruto, on the other hand went up to Iruka's desk to talk with him about getting a new outfit being as none of the shop owners allow him in their stores. Shortly after they went on their seperate ways, Naruto to get some much needed ramen and Iruka to purchase an outfit or two for the mischivious blonde boy that he looked at like a younger brother of sorts.

While Naruto was shoving his 7th bowl of ramen down his throat at an astonishing rate, Iruka showed up and handed him a scroll with a couple outfits sealed inside. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" he exclaimed excitedly as he hugged the man for all he was worth.

"No problem Naruto. Just don't expect me to pay for any of your ramen for a while." he said with a chuckle as he was released from the hug.

-meanwhile in the hokage's office-

All the jonin that were slected to have teams were gatherd for the assigning of their charges, except for Hatake Kakashi, who was late as usual. Five minutes later he apeared in the office, a cloud of smoke anouncing his arival. Several hours later the teams were decided on and everyone was dismissed, though one person stayed behind.

"Can I help you Anko-chan?" Saratobi asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'm just curious as to why your making me babysit a bunch of brats. Not that I'm doubting your decision or anything, it's just that I don't feel I'm be cut out for it."

He just waved her veiled objection off. "Anko, I wouldn't have given you a team if I doubted your teaching abilty. As you know, every jonin is assigned a team at least once in their career. Besides, I think this team is absolutly perfect for you, after all you have skills that only you can teach."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"If that's all you needed, then you're dismissed." With that she disapeared from his office in a puff of smoke.

-that evening-

Naruto was sitting at home after undoing the scroll and braking the seal that stored the clothes in it. He was slightly amazed as he pulled out two pairs of black pants with a blaze orange stripe up the side and several utility pockets, two long sleave black mesh shirts, two black t-shirts and two black over shirts with an orange swirl on the back. After folding them and putting them away he went out to train for a couple hours. When he got home that night he went strait to bed after eating a couple cups of instant ramen.

-the next day-

Naruto showed up bright and early wearing one of his new outfits which screamed how serious he was about being a ninja, being as he was no longer wearing a blaze orange jump-suit. He entered the building and headed for his soon to be old class room. When he got there he opened the door to see Iruka smiling at him. He went to take his seat, but Iruka grabed his shoulder, stopping him. "Glad to see you decided to wear one of the outfits I got you yesterday." he said causing Naruto smile happily.

"Yeah, it sure beats that 'kill me orange' jump-suit. Dont get me wrong, I like the color orange, but that was a bit much even for me." he replied, making Iruka laugh a little before ruffling the blondes hair and sending him on his way to his seat. After about half an hour the other students started to trickle in, Hinata and Shino ariving first. Hinata blushed the instant she saw what her blonde crush was wearing. Naruto seeing her blush walked up to her and asked her how she was doing. Her response was her fainting, only to be caught by Naruto so she wouldnt hit the floor.

'Wow, I guess I look better than I thaught' he mused as softly chuckled. A few minutes later she came around and noticed that she was in his arms, causing her to blush again and emit a small eep. He then helped her to her seat, being as for some reason her knees were wobbley.

"S-sorry N-n-nar-ruto-k-kun." she said as she poked her index fingers togther, after they sat down.

"No problem Hinata-chan" he said with a soft smile, making her blush even more and almost faint once again.

Soon after that the room filled quickly and everybody took their seats. Iruka stood up and cleared his throat, "Ok class, settle down. I know your excited and want to meet you new sensei's, but theywont be here for a while. Now, I'm going to anounce the teams and their sensei's, so please be quiet." He then went threw a few teams before Naruto started paying attention "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." This got a groan from the Uchiha and two identical yells of love conquoring all, followed by the two girls glaring at each other. "Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga" at which point she faints with a smile on her face "and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jonin sensei is Metarashi Anko. Team 10 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Akamichi Choji. Your Jonin sensei is Saratobi Asuma. I sugest you take this time to get aquainted with your team mates, your sensei's will be here after lunch. You're dismissed untill then. Be back in one hour."

Every body split off to find their team mates and get to know them a bit better over lunch. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru all stayed in the class room, though all for different reasons. Shikamaru was sleeping, Hinata was recovering and Naruto was waiting for lunch to get over being as he forgot his money at home.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Get over here lazy bones." Naruto joked. The lazy bum just looked at him and mummbled somthing that sounded like troublesome blonde before getting up and joining the other two.

"U-um, N-naruto-k-kun, sh-shouldn't we go s-some w-whare for l-lunch?" Hinata asked.

"As troublesome as it would be, she's right." yawned Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I agree, you're right Hinata-chan, we should. So, whare do you guys want to go?"

"Don't care." was the lazy asses response.

"W-whare ever you w-want Naruto-k-kun." she said with a blush.

"You guys sure?" he asked getting a nod from Hinata and a snore from Shikamaru. "Ok, ramen it is!" He then grabbed Shikamaru and they headed twords his favorite place in all of Konoha, Ichiraku's ramen. 20 minutes later Naruto had 4 bowls next to him, Hinata and Shikamaru both had one each. After talking and getting to know each other better, they noticed they had 10 minutes to get back to the acadamy. When they arived they headed back to the class room to wait for their soon to be new sensei. 5 minutes later they weren't dissapointed.

"Ok brats, follow me!" she yelled as she jumped out the window and headed twords the closest dango stand, followed closely by the three Genin. when they got there she placed an order the size of which was comparable with naruto and ramen. "Tell me about your selves, anything you want."

"L-like w-w-what?" asked a visibly trembling Hinata before she washeld by Naruto which caused her to blush and almost faint.

"Likes, dislikes, yada yada yada." Replied Anko. "Tell you what, I'll go first. My name is Metarashi Anko, I love dango and like my closest friend Kurenai-chan, I hate a certain snake, and thats more than enough to give you the gist of it." she finished with a sycotic grin. "Hey, sleeping beauty, your next."

Shikamaru muttered something before talking in a lazy tone. "My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like clouds and dislike troublesome things." he said before laying his head back down on the table.

Anko then pointed at Hinata. "M-my n-name is H-hyuuga H-h-hinata. I l-like pr-pressing f-flowers a-and m-making medicinal c-creams and s-salves, I also like a certain boy. I d-dislike p-people w-who judge o-others w-without g-getting t-t-to know t-them first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training and playing pranks. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen and ignorant vilagers. My dream...ONE DAY IM GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE, GREATER THAN ALL THE OTHERS COMBINED!" He finished, yelling the last part for emphasis, getting a slight giggle from Hinata.

"Well, you brats are a bit of an odd group" started Anko "but thats ok, because when I'm through with you, you'll wish you never decided to become a ninja!" she stated excitedly. Meet me here tomarrow at 6 am sharp. If you're early you'll have to run laps around the vilage. If you're late you'll have to run laps around the vilage. Dismissed." And with that she disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru got up and headed home while Naruto stayed with hinata, opting to walk her back to her house, much to her pleasure. after he droped her off, he left with a wave of his hand.


	3. Anko sensei's test

A/N: Wow. I'd probably have alot more to say, except I'm shocked due to the support of this young story. 

PuppyWoofwoof-13: I have other plans for Mizuki and the scroll later on.

edus: The story is just getting started. There's plenty of time for action.

Pairing poll:

Naruto x Ino : 1

Naruto x TenTen : 1

Naruto x Hinata : 1

Naruto x Temari : 1

Naruto x oc :

--------------

It was 6 am sharp and every one apeared at the Dango shop at the same time, except Anko, who was already there waiting. She smiled at them, not one of her insane 'I'm going to skin you alive and feed you to one of my snakes' smiles, but rather a more comforting smile. At least thats what they were thinking. "Glad you all made it on time. Now we can head to my personal training grounds. Everybody, follow me!" The three newly promoted Genins looked at each other with mild curiosity mixed with aprehension before shrugging and following her. 5 minutes later they found themselves on the outskirts of the village and in front of a large gated of training grounds that had a sign saying do not enter. Anko looked at her charges with a weird glint in her eyes, something that thouroghly unnerved the three of them. "Welcome to our training ground kids, training area 44, or more comonly refered to as the forest of death."

"W-why's i-it c-called th-that?" Hinata asked, not quite liking the name of the semi-creepy looking area.

Anko's smile just got bigger, making them even more nervous than they were. "It's a normaly off limits training ground usused almost specificly for testing in the chunin exam and my personal training ground. I had to get special permision from the Hokage just to get this as our grounds, so be thankful!"

"Why here? What are you getting at here Anko-sensei?" Asked Naruto As he used part of a pack of cards no make 28" long sword blade extenting from the center of the deck. Shikamaru mutterd something that distinctly sounded like troublesome blonde.

"Survival training of course!" almost squiled Anko. "All you have to do is retrieve a scroll from the building in the middle of the grounds, as this scroll contains one of the vilages many secrets. Failure is not an option." She then gave them a picture of their objective.

"Troublsome." Sighed the lazzy genius.

"You have five hours. Now begin."

"What!" Screamed Naruto.

"You heard me! Times tickin'. Now get moving!" Anko yelled. The three of them shot over the fence, for some reason more scared of their new sensei than of the dark forested area.

About a hundred yards in, they stoped for a moment to check their gear real quick. They also took this time to commit the picture to memory and then burnt it, as per regulation. "Ok, we need a plan." stated Naruto to nobody in particular before looking at Shikamaru and Hinata who both noded their heads in agreement. Shikamaru then crouched down, placing his hands together so that they made the form of a box and closed his eyes. About 3 minutes later shikamaru opened his eyes and stood up.

"Alright, I think I might have a plan. heres what we know. We know were in a training feild that judging by its name is full of horrible things. in the center is a tower with our objective in it. It would be safe to say that it will be gaurded by more than just this forest, probably a unit or two of chunin level or better ninja. and all we need to do is get by the ninja, get in the tower while also avoiding any ninja that may be in there, retrieve the scroll and repeat." Naruto and Hinata looked at him, shocked because he didn't say anything about it being troublesome or a drag. Shikamaru just shook his head in disbelief and mutterd one familar catch-phrase before they took off tword the center of the grounds.

-meanwhile with Anko-

"Hmmm, feels like I forgot to do something...oh well, can't be too important." Anko then used Sunshin to poof over to her favorite dango shop to have breakfast, beating the morning rush croud.

-2 1/2 hours later at full speed-

When they were about 300 yards from the tower they stoped to gather what little information they could within the constraints of the time aloted. Shikamaru looked at Hinata. "hey, you're able to use the Byakugan, right?"

Hinata, now the center of attention turned bright red. "Y-yes." She said as she activated her blood line limit. She then started to scan the area and detected 4 genjutsu traps, not to mention 2 squads of chunin gaurds gaurding the grounds. she ralayed the information to the other two as she saw it.

He then looked at Naruto. "You said you like to prank people right? How about you make us a little distraction."

Naruto nodded before molding some chakra and whispering 'Origami bunshin'. He held out his right arm, releasing a cloud of post-it notes that quickly condensed into a paper version of him, which he then sent it off to distract the gaurds in front of the gate leading the building. The three of them then snuck in the gate while the gaurds chased a paper clone around the clearing.

Inside the building was rather basic. There were two corridors, one going right and left, the other going forward. Naruto and Hinata both looked at the lazy boy, expecting him to have an idea.

-Outside the building-

The paper clone that gaurds were chasing around stopped, looked at them and waved hi to them and the proceded to give them the finger. The two gaurds then ran at it with kunai's in hand. Smiling, it promptly flew apart, flinging the deadly post-it notes in ever direction. The two gaurds recieved numerous cuts on most of their body along with pieces of paper imbeded in their flesh, leaving them in no condition to fight, let alone call for help.

-back inside-

"Gate gaurds neutralized." Naruto seemingly said out of the blue.

"Hinata, can you see the scroll or any indications of its direction?" asked Shikamaru. She nodded then pointed down the left side corridor. Naruto then made one handed seal as he tossed a peice of paper that turned it's self into a paper airplane and flew down the coridor, scoping it out. After about 15 seconds they followed after the plane. Quickly and silently they made their way to the room the scroll was in, only to have to stop when the paper plane was destroyd as it entered the room. Hinata Reactivated her Byakugan as soon as they stoped, signaling with her fingers that there were 5 people in the room.

Shikamaru quickly formulated a plan and told his two team mates. After nodding, Naruto pulled out 6 cards, 3 in each hand. Jumping across the doorway, he flung the cards, hoping for them to hit home. Hinata shook her head, indicating it didn't work. He and Hinata then rushed in; Naruto creating a giant sheild of paper to block any incoming jutsu. He then contracted the paper sheild and then forcefuly pushed it out, smashing the gaurds to the sides of the room.

After pulling his orange paper back, he made his sword out of a deck of cards again, though this time he charged the first gaurd in his sights. He slashed diagonaly twords the mans chest, though he jumped back and avoided the slash. Naruto smiled as he swung again horizontaly. "Extend!" He yelled, causing the card sword to grow in length, slashing aacross the gaurds chest and making it so he could no longer participate due to the gaping wound.

Hinata slid into the basic stance of her familys taijutsu style, the Jyuuken, as one of the remaining four gaurds threw a hand full of shuriken at her before charging with a kunai. She easily glided between the projectiles and planted a chakra covered hand right in the guys stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

Shikamaru then made himself known as he stepped into the doorway and used one of his familys signiture jutsu, Kagemene no jutsu, capturing the remaining three. Hinata grabed the scroll and then proceded to knock them out one by one with a presure point on the back of their necks. They then quickly exited the building and made their way back out of the gated off forest. 2 hours later they got back to the spot Anko was waiting at and handed her the scroll.

Anko grined at her new team. "Congradulations brats, you just experienced what a C-rank mission is like. Unfortunately since your still just fresh genin you dont get C-ranked missions yet, instead you get D-ranked ones. Emphesis on rank for those. Well, since I did't expect you guys to pass you have the rest of the dy off. Meet me here tomarrow for training. Dismissed." Anko then poofed away to report the results of the test.

-Hokage tower, Sandaime's office-

As soon as Anko got there she knew she was going to be in for a little wait. So instead of standing around doing nothing, she started writing up a list of things to do for the next week of torture that she was going to put them thrue under the guise of training. Asuma was sittin back on the couch and smoking while playing a game of chess with himself. Kakashi arived just as Asuma said checkmate, causing Anko to laugh. Said ninja just raised his visible eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Ok, now that everybody is here, we can get going." Started the aged Hokage. "Kakashi, you may begin, since I dont want to waste your 'precious' time." he said sarcasticly.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I administered the bell test to my team and they failed miserably. If it wasn't for the council I'd send them back to the acadamy. The Uchiha believes that his team mates will just get in the way, and unfortunately, in this case he's right. All Haruno and the Yamanaka seem to do is faun over him like love sick little girls, of course thats when they're not fighting over him"

Asuma began without missing a beat began his report. "My squad passes. I had them perform a simulated recon mission. The Inuzuka has a good nose, the Aburame is equaly as skilled with his bugs and the Ackamichi rounds the team out for a great defence if things get hairy."

Anko gave the hokage a semiphychotic smile before she started her report. "For my test I had my team infultrate the forest of death and retrieve this scroll," she held up the scroll at this point "from the tower while gaurded by chunin. they came out unscathed and used exeplerary teamwork." The Hokage smiled at this bit of information. Asuma and Kakashi both looked at her like she was nuts using a test like that against genin, though you couldnt realy tell through the shock on their faces.

"Alright, you're now free to go. Dismissed." Both Asuma and Kakashi diapeard in a plume of smoke, leavng behind Anko.

"I take it theres more you wanted to add Anko-chan?" He asked.

"Hai. They completed the mission I gave them without recieving a single scratch because of their teamwork."

"Without a scratch you say, and it was c-ranked? Hmmm, I think they'll go far under your guidence. Goodluck!" He then smiled at her, letting her know that unless she had anything else to add she was dismissed.

-with team 8-

Team 8 AKA team guinea pig, as they were calling themselves because of their unstable sensei, just got back to the main area of town and were quite intent on getting something to eat. None of them realy cared whare they ate, just as long as they did eat something. They stopped at the first place they happand to see, a dango shop. They each bought 5 sticks of dango, and quickly ate the first couple, or in Naruto's case went back and got more. Anko then apeared to inform them that they recieved a mission and to meet up in an hour and a half. The group then made their way to their respetive residences' to take a shower befure meeting up with their sensei in an hour for a D-ranked mission, specificly to clean off the paintjob given to the hokage monument. Several hours later after they finished cleaning up Naruto's mess, they all went home for a night of rest.


	4. first mission

A/N: voting more than once does not count. I am keeping track of such things, so no matter how many times you vote, the first one is the one that counted. If the first time you voted you named more than one person, one will be picked at random for you.

the DragonBard: his bloodline trait has two parts. first and foremost is the ability to manipulate paper. this part is inate. the seconed part is the part that makes it a dojutsu. the orange ring that apears allows for easier learning and use of sealing techniques, thus giving him an even greater mastery of paper. think of it as the ultimate bloodeline for a seal master.

scione: who the heck is anita?

grumpywinter: the dojutsu is a mostly literal translation of paper manipulation eye. personaly I see nothing wrong with it.

the 1 u dont c: To be honest, I do give it an extremely quick once over when I'm done with the chapter. Though I'm only human. As for a beta, I'm not the most trusting when it comes to sharing my creative works with others, especialy when their purpose is to alter it.

Pairings: it boils down to these two options...and remember, only signed reviews count!

Naruto x Ino : 2 Naruto x TenTen : 2

One last thing before I continue this story: The chunin exam will be quite different than the original, but thats later.  
---------------------------

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, as usual. He hated it when he'd dream about the beatings he recieved when he was younger. Shaking the feeling off, Naruto headed for the bathroom to take a long hot shower before his team meeting in an hour. 15 minutes later he stepped out and put on his other pair of black shinobi pants with an orange stripe down the side and numberous utility pockets, black longsleve mesh shirt and a crimson & black t-shirt. He then put on his black sandals and took off for the Dango stand.

When he arived he noticed every one was there before he was, including Shikamaru's lazy self. Instantly he knew he was screwd, if not for being late, then simply because of his senseis smile. A smile so phychotic, it'd give Ibiki a run for his money in an interigation room. "Uh, mornin Anko-sensei" he said meekly.

"Ok brats, now that blondies here we can get started. First off I want to congradulate you again for passing my lil test. See, I knind of forgot to mention that it was realy a B-rank mission, to judge you on how you deal with situation changes. You brats have some potential, but don't let it get to your heads." At this point the three teens' jaws hit the ground before they fell over due to a loss of balance caused by extreme shock. "And no, you won't be paid for it."

"U-um, wh-what do y-you mm-mean sen-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"You brats did a high chunin level mission, or at least a simulation of one. Thats what I mean by that." Anko then looked at her charges/guinea pigs before continueing. "Anyway brats I made a little Training schedule for you, effective tomarrow. Here." she then handed each one a schedule before starting to walk off. "Oh, and by the way, you have 5 minutes to get to the training grounds." she then disapeared in a puff of smoke.

'Crap!' was their colective thaught as they took off running. as soon as they arived, Anko threw somthing at them and they barely caught them. weights, 20 kilos a limb to start with. "Time for some training kids, put your weights, that I oh so graciously took my time to get, on and then run 50 laps around konoha. You have 4 hours, now get going."

Surprisingly, the first person to speak up was Hinata. "Um, A-anko-sen-sensei, I th-thaught t-t-training did-didn't start un-untill tom-tommarow?"

Anko just pointed a weak glare at her. "Blondie was late, this is punishment. Oh, and times still ticking!" she finished with a sickeningly sweet voice. she could have swore she heard curses and a muttered troublesome blonde.

-5 hours, 23 minutes and 53 seconds later-

Team 8 returned to their training field after their grueling death run and fell to the ground exausted. after about ten minutes or so they looked up to see their sensei grinning at them, though at the moment it looked completely out of place. That moment, they knew with out a doubt, that they were screwd. Anko took the time that they were sitting there silent to inform them of thier failure. "Well, since you three decided to take your time, I have a special present for you. But thats later. Now, since you couldn't finish your laps in the given time I'm just going to have to have you run another 50 laps. Maybe this time around youll be faster. You have one hour to eat lunch and adjust to your weights for small movements and everyday things."

Lunch was either a complete disaster or an award winning home comody, depending how you look at it. From Anko's perspective it was priceless. most of the food wound up on them, not in. After Ankos little bit of fun she removed some of the weight from their arms, half in fact. Though she didnt stop there, she added the missing weight to the leg weights. "There. That should do it." she said to her self when she finished. "Ok, breaks over brats. Get moving!"

Several hours later, team 8 walked back to in front of their forest, and dropped like flys. "Alright brats, thats good for today, now go home, I'm tired of baby sitting ya." Anko said in an obnoxious and yet threatning tone before leaving in a cloud of smoke. Although they wanted to follow orders, they were just too wore out.

Eventualy all three genins got up and headed off in different directions, though their destination was all the same one. Home to bed.

-the next morning-

Naruto could barely get out of bed, his entire body felt like it was slowly riped apart and then put back together several times. Slowly, he made it to the shower whare he just leaned against the wall and let the hot water soak into his skin, releaving the stiffness from his muscles. A couple minutes later he walked out of his bathroom and got dressed before heading out the door for his first official day of training under Anko-sensei.

As per instructed, Naruto showed up at at the dango stand percicely 6 AM, along with Hinata and Shikamaru less then two seconds later. The blonde greeted his team mates as they arived.

In a burst of smoke Anko arived, giving them the same 5 minute time limit as the day before to get to training area 44. As soon as they arived, a few minutes late, she told them to get started on their 50 laps. Groaning and complaining the set off to complete the laps.

-5 hours, 22 minutes and 58 seconds later-

Anko gave them a smile that was usualy reserved only for perverts at the bath house that peeped on her. They could feel the blood lust coming from their sensei, causing them to gulp nervously. "Ok brats, you did better today. For the next hour we're going to be working on chakra control and by we I mean you. Heres your task. Your to make this kunai float above your index finger on your dominant hand. One peice of advice, lean it quickly unless you like being a pin cushion." She then watched as each person took out one of their all purpose knives and tried to perform said task. The only one that came even close to being able to do it was Hinata, but Anko saw this as being a given due to her clans techniques.

After the hour was up she thaught she should give them their 'special present' that she mention the day before. "Ok brats, we're getting a mission, come one!" she yelled with mock enthusiasm, causing Shikamaru to frown and Hinata to become nervous. Naruto on the other hand went nuts.

"Awesome, we're getting a mission! what are we going to do? Hunt down some bandits? Or protect a person thats seemingly a nobody but is realy the thorn in the side of someone rich and powerfull who wants them dead?" Asked Naruto, casusing Anko to smack her hand up against her forehead before getting a twisted smile that made him gulp nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be something dangerous and well worth this teams skills." She said before breaking out into a fit of laughter. She then motioned for them to follow her. Moments later they arived at the dango stand. "It's lunch time, I need my dango fix." she said, answering thier unasked question.

Everybody ordered at least three helpings of dango and took their precious time eating it, or in Ankos case, savoring every bite. Shikamaru took this time to ask something that hed been wondering about the last couple days. "Hey, Naruto, How'd you do that with the paper?"

"That's my blood line limit, the peepaatesabakigan, or paper manipulation eye. Unlike other Dojutsu's, I dont have to say or think the name of it to activate it. All I have to do is put some chakra into the paper and will it to do what I want, almost like it's an extension of my body. Watch." At this he pulled out a deck of playing cards, and they shot out from the center forming a sword-like shape. The cards then went back into the pack before he lifted his arm out and released a torrent of paper that formed itself into a wolf sized fox. At this he had Shikamarus' full attention, not even a hint of lazyness in his eyes. Anko was just looking at him wide eyed with shock. Hinata was a differnt story, she was looking at him like one of Sasukes fan girls looks at said Uchiha. When everybody was done with lunch they headed to the tower to get thier mission.

Once they arived at the administrative building they went in and were lead to the mission room. When they entered the room the three genins looked around the office and noticed thier old teacher along with the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, Genin squad 8 reporting for mission assignment." Anko said with a twitch of the corner of her mouth, indicating she was supressing a sadistic smirk.

"Ah, yes, I have the perfect mission for you and your team Anko-chan." The Sandaime said with a smile as he handed her a folder with the 'mission' details. Smiling back, she bowed as they were dismissed. As soon as they got outside the building she started to give them the mission specs. They were supposed to find a cat that ran off earlier today. though this was more than just some random persons lost pet, it was none other than the Diamyo of fire countries wife's cat. Said cat had a record of running away at least 4 times a week.

Groaning, team guinea pig went about the humiliating task of finding the lost pet. 2 hours later theycame into the mission room with the offending cat looking like they just got back from an A-rank mission. After watching the cat get practicly crushed by the woman, the team was feeling slightly better, even Hinata to her own surprise. They then went and received their payment for completing thier 'mission' before heading back to thier training grounds. As soon as they got there, thier sensei had to let them know they weren't done training for the day. She then had Shikamaru and Naruto spar with Hinata in a triple threat match. The winner was to receive a jutsu from her and she would only teach it to the winner of this match. It ended up as a three way tie. "Well, since it was a three way tie I guess i could teach all three of you the jutsu, but than again nobody actualy won..." she just trailed off there, leaving the sentence hanging.

Unnoticed to anybody but Anko, the three genin were already adapting quickly to their weights. That's when an idea struck her. "Ok brats, I decided to teach you three a jutsu." She said with an evil grin. "All you have to do is make these four hand signs" as she said that she showed them to her charges "and call out 'Ninja art: weight increase technique'." As soon as they did the seals and called the name of the jutsu thier weights increased by 20 pounds, causing them to lose ballance and fall over. All the while Anko was laughing at the mysery she just had them inflict on them selves. "To realease the weight, all you half to do is form the ram seal and say release. only under extreme circumstances are you allowed to release the weight. Think of it as a trump card. Alright, you brats can go do what ever you want, though I sugest team exercises." She then disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke. 


	5. Anko's surprise

Worn out, Naruto slowly trudged home, not even caring about dinner. 'Damn Anko-sensei, now I know why Shikamaru says women are troublesome.' At that moment Naruto tripped over his own foot and slammed into some ones back, knocking them over. That some one just happend to be none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Watch whare you're going idiot" she said as she got up, turned around and stared into his cerulean eyes before smaking him on the shoulder for running into her.

"Sorry Ino, didn't see you there."

Ino flipped her hair back as she stared at him again and prepared to walk away. "Yeah, what ever. Just watch whare you're going next time, ok." She then turned and left, going whare ever she was originaly headed.

'Ino has a nice ass, bit of a bitch, but a nice ass. Why am I thinking of how cute an ass Ino has? Oh well, must be because I'm exausted.' Thaught Naurto as he watched her form slowly disapear down the street. Naruto, now with a huge, semi-perverted grin on his face, continued on to his place after Ino was completely out of sight. As soon as he got home, he headed straight to his room, plopped down on the bed and instantly passed out.

The next day came all too early for team 8, though they all some how managed to be exactly on time. "Mornin brats."

"Morning Anko-sensei", the three of the chorused tiredly.

"Guess what you get to do today" stated Anko.

"Whats that Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Not a D-rank mission, I'll tell ya that much. Anyway, time to head to the training grounds." Anko then disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Five minutes later the three genin arived at their training grounds. "Ok, today is going to be special, I'm going to teach you something thats actualy helpful for a change." She then smiled at them causing them to become nervous. If there was one thing they learned in their short time with their teacher, it was that it was never good when their sensei smiled at them. "These are the proper hand seals." She then went through 6 handseals slowly so they could see them as she did it. Anko then called out "Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu" and stomped on the ground, causing spikes of dirt and rock to rise from it about five feet from her in all directions. "I don't expect you to perfect this in one day of training, but I do want you to practice, lazy ass, your first up." Her tone didn't leave any room for arguement.

Shikamaru moved away from his team mates with out so much as a grumble. He then went through the proper seals before stating the name of the jutsu and stomping, only to get no results. Anko then pointed to Naruto and he repeated the process of going through seals, calling the name of the jutsu and stomping. Only tave the same results as his team mate. Hinata moved further away from everyone after Anko pointed at her. She then did the same as the other two, but instead of nothing, about ten or so spikes rose from the ground.

Naruto started jumping for joy, cheering Hinata on after seeing Hinata do the jutsu properly and get results, which made her blush. Anko took this time to burst the blondes bubble. "The only reason Hinata got this jutsu and you two didn't, Naruto, is that she has better chakra control than you guys do. But thats understandable concidering she's a hyuuga. Guess what that means for you two. Chakra control exercises." She then grinned and tossed both boys a kunai befor pointing to a couple trees. "Start climbing, brats. And don't use your hands, run up it using chakra. Your both bright, you'll figure it out." Anko then turned to Hinata with the same grin she gave the boys. "As for you, keep practicing that jutsu."

-a few hours later-

All three Genin were laying on the ground, panting for breath. After about ten minutes of rest thier sensei came over to them, with a shit-eating grin. "Good work guys, now it's time for a three way spar, winner gets a surprise. After that every one has the rest of the day off." Her answer was three verry different responses. Shikamaru started grumbling, Naruto started getting excited about jutsus, and Hinata was realively quiet.

The three of them slowly got up and seperated a few dozen yards from each other, waiting for the go ahead from their sensei. Anko nodded her head, letting them know they can begin.

Hinata activated her byakugan and slid into her familys basic taijutsu stance while Naruto made a sword of cards, all the while Shikamaru just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Naruto was the first to attack, heading strait at Shikamaru with his sword positioned at an angle and pointing down. He was half way to Shikamaru when he swung hes sword, sending razor sharp cards flying strait at the lazy Nara. Shikamaru lazily countered by rolling to his left and tossing a kunai at Naruto as he got out of the roll. Naruto counterd by extending his sword and blocking the projectiles.

Hinata darted off, right at Shikamaru as Naruto started blocking the kunai, hoping to cath him off gaurd. As she got closer to him he started to gather chakra, causing his shadow to climb his body and take the form of a sword in his out streatched right hand. "Kage no yaiba" he called out as he swung his newly formed sword at the pale eyed girl. Hinata ducked the swing the shadow user and then kicked his knee in, dropping him to the ground and out of the fight.

After seeing that, Naruto charged at Hinata, his sword of cards no longer in his hand. As he was coming at her, Hinata took up a deffencive stance. When he got with in striking range he threw a kick at her head, only for it to be blocked by her arm. He then recieved a punch to the stomach, followed quckly by a kick to the chest, dropping him to the grond while holding his ribs.

Anko, seeing how Hinata made short work out of her two team mates, stopped the spar before Naruto could get back up. She then walked over to hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good job. And as I promised, here's your surprise." She then gave Hinata a coupon for two free sticks of dango at her favorite shop.

-  
A/N:

scione: heh, it's been a few years honestly. All I remember is the gist of it. I suppose I should watch the series again sometime.

the poll is closed.

-Jutsu-

Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu (Earth release: 1,000 rock spear technique; mine)  
Kage no yaiba (balde of shadow; mine)  
------------------------------------ 


	6. c ranked mission!

-  
A/N:

grumpywinter: no. the wave arc is for team 7, not team guenea pig

Vilkath: ah, but one little change can have vast consequences. besides, theres more than one change, not all of them are going to seem so tiny later on.

the poll is closed.  
------------------------------------

A few minutes after their sensei left, Naruto finaly said something. "You know, I'm kinda curious, why'd she make it sound like a huge deal when its only dango?"

Hinata just stared at the blonde for a second before walking off in a huff. Naruto just stared in shock at her retreating backside untill she was out of sight before he turned and looked at Shikamaru, who just shrugged and then turned back to his clouds.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto just shruged, turned around and headed for his favorite ramen stand.

-(two weeks later)-

Team 8 was sitting on a log just outside the fence while listening to what their sensei was telling them. Apearently she got word of Naruto's insult to her 'precious' dango, yet again. "All I meant Anko-sensei, was that it's only dango, not ramen." Instantly he knew he was a gonner from the homicidal look she gave him before 'testing his reflexes'. Said test was nothing more than volly after volly of kunai and shuriken.

Finaly after several minutes of trying to turn her student into a pin cushion and almost succeding, Anko decided to get on with the days lesson and with a weak glare aimed at Naruto, she started. "Ok kiddies, time for the fun run, after that I might teach ya something useful. Now get out of my sight." With a groan all three genin stood up and comenced with their daily run/death march.

-hokage tower, 2 hours later-

Team 8 was standing in front of the hokage as he read off a list of mundane tasks, barely even suitable for first year acadamy students.

"No, uh-uh, no way old man. How about you give us something better, something worthy of our skills. I know the other two agree with me too." said naruto as he pointed at hinata and shikamaru. "And I know sensei is getting anoyed too. Come on old man, how about it?" The blonde finished with a mock pout. The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose in thaught for a second before finaly nodding his head and picking up a scroll that was marked 'C'.

"Fine, since you seem to be speaking for your whole team," at this the other two genin nodded and their sensei coughed, "I do have a mission that is up this teams ally, in terms of skills." He then handed Anko the mission scroll and dismissed them. As the team made their way out of the tower Anko proceded to open the scroll and tell them about their mission, which would start the next day.

"Ok brats, since you have a big mission and all starting tomarrow, I guess I can be nice for a change and give you the rest of the day off, but I want you to at least do some training today. Got that you lazy bastard?" Anko said as she turned her head twords a muttering shikamaru and glared.

"Yes sensei." he replied before slowly walking in the direction of his favorite cloud watching spot. When she turned her head back around to say something to her other two 'rats' she noticed that they were already gone.

"Damn brats disapearing before I can tell them anything, than again I did tell them to get lost. Oh well, dango here I come!" Anko then headed off in the direction of the best place in town to get dango, all the while thinking of cruel ways to 'train' her students.

-Ichiraku's ramen-

Naruto walked in, followed by Hinata, deep in discusion.

"I'm telling ya Hinata-chan, ramen is the best food on the planet. ok, so its not exactly healthy, but with how Anko-sensei trains us, I bet I could eat 100 bowls a day and not have there be any real problems."

"I-I know, b-but you need to eat m-m-more than j-just ramen."

Naruto gave her a look that said 'not in front of the noodles'. He then turned to order his ramen when he saw the shocked look Ayame was giving hinata. "She didn't mean it Ayame-chan, honestly."

"Oh, I know, thats not what shocked me. What shocked me was that shes trying to talk some sense into you." she then turned to hinata "Every one knows you have to beat it into him." she said with a playfull smile, causing Naruto to adopt a mock hurt expresion and hinata to giggle.

"Not you too!" he whined. He then smiled and ordered 5 bowls of creamy chicken ramen, while hinata ordered 2 bowls of vegetable. after eating and paying for their meals, the two genin then split up and went their different ways. 


	7. a traitors true colors

AN: sorry about the wait, but than again if your reading this than that means it was worth it huh? Unless this is the first time reading this story, than in that case i hope you enjoy this story as much as every one else. damn, i sound like a softy.

Awlric Hayell: you know, you might have a point. i had a good reason. it was to denote the way it was being said, being as there is a distinct difference in the way each sounds.

)---------------------------------------(

-that evening-

Naruto was sitting in his living room reading a scroll on handseals and chakra manipulation, trying to figure out a new jutsu for his bloodline. He then looked over at the other scroll he had laying next to him with a few jutsu on it and frowned slightly. He then placed the scroll he was looking over next to the one he was writing on and got up, looked out the window and streched. As he was looking out the window he noticed sombody running across the roof tops at a verry fast pace with an absurdly large scroll slung across their back. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to follow the mysterious, scroll bearing person.

As he followed the ninja through the woods, the ninja sudenly stopped in a clearing to catch his breath and make sure nobody followed him. That was his first mistake of the night. Naruto jumped down from his position and landed about 20 meters from the other man. "Mizuki sensei, what're you doing out here in the middle of a forest at night?" questioned naruto as he eyed the scroll.

"What Im doing is none of your damn business brat, now go home like a good boy you little bastard." Mizuki then punctuated his statement by throwing several kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged the projectiles and realeased a cloud of paper from his coat sleave with a yell of "origami shuriken", making a single one handed seal. The cloud quickly formed into a hail of shuriken flying tword Mizuki at high speed. Mizuki pulled out a kunai and cut all of the shuriken in half before throwing the kunai at the blonde. He then pulled out another kunai and charged at naruto.

Seeing the charging chunin, Naruto created his sword and swung it horizontaly. "ka-do ken: dansaiki rendan!" The blonde genin called out as he simultaneously released a wave of fast spinning cards and dodged the kunai. Mizuki flipped ofer the barage of projectiles and once again threw the kunai in his hand at naruto, again forceing him to dodge. before naruto could get his bearings he heard the silver-grey haired traitor mutter something about damn demon brats.

Mizuki then went threw a couple seals before calling out "Katon: ensho no jutsu!", sending out a wave of pure heat at naruto, making him fly back several yards before slamming into a tree. He then walked half way to the fallen blonde before smirking evily. He then changed his tactics. "Tell you what, I'll tell you why I'm out here since I'm going to kill you anyway. This here is the scroll of forbiden jutsu and I intend to use it to become extremely powerfull. Then, after I've learned every technique in here, I'll sell it to the highest paying village." By the time Mizuki was done with his explanation, Naruto was wide eyed and shaking with rage.

"Y-you bastard!" The blonde genin yelled as he ducked the grey haired chunins thrust and kicked him in the stomach, dropping the older man on his ass. Flipping to his feet naruto went through a couple hand seals before calling out "Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu" as he landed, causing a thousand spikes of solid rock to quickly rise from the ground, making it verry hard for the fleeing Mizuki to counter attack and dodge at the same time. "I can't let you leave with that scroll, teme-sensei" Naruto called out as he closed in on Mizuki with his sword drawn, pointed diagonaly at the ground, blade twords the traitor. "ka-do ken: garyuu dangan!" he called out as he swung his sword, sending a ball of paper right at the traitorous chunins head.

Mizuki did a quick Kawarimi no Jutsu, barely avoiding being struck by the ball as it slammed into the spike he was hiding behind. After another quick Kawarimi no Jutsu to avoid debris and shrapnel, he then started to go though seals. "Two can play at this, demon brat! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" After pouring a third of his chakra into the attack, he spit the giant fire ball at naruto.

-----------------------

Iruka landed in one of the near by tree tops and watched as the events below unfolded, frowning. He then jumped into the clearing between mizuki and naruto, canceling the fireball with one of his own. "Mizuki, you are under arrest for treason and attacking a fellow konoha shinobi. Return the scroll and your punishment could be lessend."

Startled, Naruto looked up at his favorite sensei. "Iruka-sensei, what're you doing here?"

"Saving your blonde ass, isn't it obvious?" Replied Iruka in a joking tone without taking his eyes off Mizuki. Iruka and Mizuki then threw a kunai at each other before going through hand seals. Mizuki finished first and sent a small fireball at Iruka. Iruka used Kawarimi to switch with the kunai he threw and planted his fist in the grey haired traitors temple, knocking him to the ground. Mizuki roled to the side, avoiding the foot that was about to smash his head and threw a couple shuriken, distancing Iruka from himself. Panting, Mizuki unfolded a fuuma shuriken and threw it at Iruka, forcing him into a position for the second fuuma shuriken that was hidden in the firsts shaddow to burry itself in his back as he was flipping out of the way of the first. shortly after several kunai were lodged in his limbs.

Naruto watched as Iruka fell to the ground face first, about 10 meters in front of him. Shocked, he ran towords the downed chunin, unshed tears building up in his eyes. Before he could even get half way he was knocked back a couple meters onto his ass as mizuki seamingly apeared from nowhare and delivered an upercut to the blonde genins chin, followed by a quick side kick. As he landed from the kick he burst in a cloud of smoke, revealing several paper shuriken stuck in the ground, proof of a successfull Kawarimi no Jutsu. 'whared that little bastard disapear to? I know what'll draw him out...' mused Mizuki as he turned around and slowly made his way towords the incompacitated Iruka, a terrible grin on his face.

-elsewhare, unknown location-

"As we speak, one of my associates should be on his way with the item you requested."

"Good, inform me when it has arived."

"Of course, as you wish." the hooded figure inclined their head in respect before disapearing in a swirl of orange smoke.

-back in the forest, Konohagakure-

Before Mizuki could make it half way to Iruka, several paper shuriken shot at him from both sides of the clearing, forcing mizuki to drop to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground he heard a verry faint call of "Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu". After dodging nearly all of the earthen spikes, he decided he had finaly had enough toying with the blonde. Said blonde genin dropped out of the tree directly infront of him and glared. He had his sword drawn and was flanked by three clones on each side, also with drawn swords. Two of the Naruto's sudenly darted toword the silver-grey haired man as the other four spread out andtook their positions. The original called out "ka-do ken: dansaiki rendan", releasing seven identical archs of spinning, slicing cards, all heading directly for him. With out there being enough time to even pull off even a quick replacement he dodged as best he could, receiving several severe gashes across his chest, stomach, back and limbs. As Mizuki fell to his knees, Naruto came up and grabbed the scroll off the traitors back before heading over to Iruka to make sure he was ok. Momentarily forgotten, mizuki escaped into the ground, disapearing before he could be turned in.

Almost an hour later Naruto and Iruka arived at the administrative building and made their way to the Hokage's office, Iruka sligtly limping due to Naruto supporting him, carrying the scroll and injuries. All in all making an odd sight. Naruto helped the injured chinin to the chair after closing the door behind them. Taking his own chair, he collapsed into it with a sigh.

"Hokage-sama, we retrieved the scroll of forbidden jutsu after confronting one Mizuki Zokushi," started Iruka. "After being relieved of the scrolls possesion, he retrited from the feild of combat to an unknown location." Sarutobi looked at him for a moment before reaching into his desk to grab is pipe. Fiddling with it for a second he then lit it, taking a few puffs he then sighed.

"Well, at the verry least the scroll is safe, and to be honest I'm actualy glad it was a traitor that tried to steal the scroll instead of a foriegn theif. Other wise it could of been a huge fiasco, and I'm too old for that kind crap." At that he chuckled to himself, before looking at the two seriously again. "I would like a full report, starting at the beginning of the confrentation." 20 minutes later, after a detailed verbal reenactment by Naruto and a rather tired Iruka, they were dismissed. Naruto then helped the injured chunin to the hospital for his many minor wounds, thanks inpart to his flack jacket. After his task was complete, he headed home for a well diserved nap.

The next day he showed up at the east gate at exactly 7:01 am, fully packed and ready to go. Noticing he wasnt reprimanded for being late he finaly noticed that their sensei wasnt there. "Hey, where's sadist sensei?" Hinata and Shikamaru slightly grinned at what he said, pointing behind him. Naruto slowly turned around to see a ginning Anko. 'Crap, I'm screwed.' "M-morning sensei."

"Mornin runt, you three ready to get the hell out of this place and go kill some lowlifes?" she asked, with a hint of anticipation. The three of them nodded and with that the three of them took off through the gate and into the surrounding forest. It was rather quiet as they ran through the tree tops, and it was realy starting to grate on Ankos nerves. After the first 45 minutes she couldn't take it anymore and finaly snapped. Just as she was about to say something Shikamaru cut her off.

"Ok, somethings off, Naruto you'r too damned quiet. Whats up?"

Naruto just looked at him for a seconed before he laughed. "Man, and here I was, trying to be all serious and you go and ruin it. Man, what a drag." Shikamaru frowned at the jab, causing anko to snicker loudly and hinata to giggle.

"What a drag." he said causing his two team to laugh, along with his sensei. Shikamaru decided he'd just keep his mouth shut and shook his head in defeat. Afew hours later they took a break for lunch. Anko also decided that this would be a good time to go over the stratagy that they were to use, in order for them to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. They also decided since they wanted efficiency, they would attack at night, giving them the element of surprise. They also decided to split up into pairs and use a pincer attack.

)------------------------------------------------------------(

jutsu used

origami shuriken - folded paper shuriken

ka-do ken - card sword / name of his kenjutsu style

ka-do ken: dansaiki rendan - Card sword: paper cutter barage; when the sword is swung it releases 10 fast spinning cards in the shape of a cresent

ka-do ken: garyuu dangan (dragon's fang bullet; releases a compressed ball of paper at high velocity that explodes on impact, causing shrapnel damage and minor shakra burns to/on the victim)

Katon: ensho no jutsu - fire release: heat wave technique

Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu (Earth release: 1,000 rock spear technique) (causes 1,000 spears of stone to rise up out of the ground beneath and around the opponent, think sand coffin but more in the concept of the iron maiden

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) 


	8. let the fun begin

All three genin were standing at the gate, waiting on thier sensei. Normaly this wasn't something to cause an upheaval, unless of couarse you were team 8, genin cell of one Mitarashi Anko. Just as they were about to start panicing, thier loving and encouraging teacher apeared in a swirl of leaves, much to the shock of her charges. "What?"

"N-nothing Anko-senei." replied hinata to her rhetorical question,though Naruto wasn't quite quick enough to catch on in time. Though instead of saying some smart assed remark, he settled for one of shock and curiosity. after all, their are few things that he's learned that his sensei hates, and punctuality is one her biggest peves. After smacking her blonde haired charge in the back of his head, they headed off twords the location of the bandit camp they were to eradicate. hours later they stopped at the side of the road for a quick lunch and bathroom break. once they were back in the tree tops and heading in the direction of the camp again, Anko called shikamaru up to the front of the formation to work out an attack stratagy. as soon as their course of action was agreed upon, the blonde was reminded of something from one of their training sesions.

-flash back-

"Ok you little bastards, today were going to cover tactics and interogation. Lazy ass here is going to be your instructor for tactics, since the lazy fucker likes them kind of games. Now get to it!" their sensei then walked over to a stump about 50 yards or so away inorder to observe without being in the way. after several hours and several games the nara seemed to have gotten the point across that with good tactics a victory can almost always be ensured. although it wasnt as productive as an actual battle, the blonde of the group seemed to of had a knack for oddball stratagies that he would literaly create on the spot. Hinata on the other hand wasnt all that great compared to the lazy bum, but than again he was a genius with an IQ larger than his 'bigboned' friends families combined appatite.

"Damn it shikamaru, cant you at least let me win once?" asked a rather anoyed naruto, due to loosing several times in a row without even coming close to winning.

"No. you wouldn't learn anything if i did, and the point is to learn to think about what your doing instead of just doing it and hoping it works." replied the lazy nara, causing the reprimanded blonde to graon in anoyance.

-end flash back-

hours later, team 8 landed in a clearing about a quarter of a mile away from their target and decided to make camp. after getting the campsituated they then drew lots as to who was going to be doing the first watch. once that was decided, they all went about their given tasks before heading to sleep for the night.

the next day was cloudy with a slight fog that seemed to cling to things, perfect weather for a day time sneak assault. team 8 observed the camp for a couple hours before Anko gave the signal to move in and eliminate the camp and any bandits their in. each member of the group was in a diferent location, splitting the camp into four sections and as soon as they saw the signal they all sprang into action.

-anko-

After sending out the signal for the comencement of the attack, she then summoned up about a dozen 30 foot long vipers as poisonous as their orange and pink skins were grotesque, and sent them into the camp to exterminate the pests. She then juped up onto a nearby branch to watch thecarnage unfold wit a glee filled smile.

-naruto-

Naruto sat on a a tree branch behind an academy level genjutsu waching as a couple of his origami bunshin walked amongst the sleeping bandits, placing explosive tags on each tent they passed before setting them all off at once. the clones then went to the nerest tents to them and pulled out their respective swords before unleashing waves of slicing paper deep into the tents, anialating everything. he then dropped the illusion and headed into the camp himself. as he aprached the camp he pulled out seferal peices of orage paper, realeasing them into an aproaching bandit.

about 20 bandits came running twords the blonde, inspecting the source of the explosion, only to run into a couple of identicle blonde ninjas.

-hinata-

Ducking a wild swing, she slammed her palm into the bandits stomach, before turning to her left placing her chakra enforced foot in anothers stomach and bouncing off him as she expelled it. Hinata then landed several feet away and was soon suroundedby 5 bandits, each with either a machete or hatchet.

one of the bandits decided to make the first move, swinging their machette horizontaly at about chest hight.stepping back half a step, she then lashed out at him, placinging several hits along his sword arm and finaly placing one above his heart, dropping him to the ground with a bloody froth slowly draining from his mouth as he hit the ground. not giving the others the time to follow up, she rapidly went through a few seals.

"Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu" the indigo haired teen called out as she finished the seals and stomped, creating a masive upheaval of earthen spikes that pierced through the bandits, killing them.

-shikamaru-

as he slowly made his way through the camp one bandit at a time, shikamaru finaly realized that the path of the shinobi is one of death and destruction, the trail of corpses behided proof enough. ariving at a tent that was bigger than the others he radiod in that he might have found the leaders quarters before sending in a low level katon jutsu to incenerate the sleeping area. the next tent he came upon had a few prisoners in it, specificly captured women. they looked as if they had all been used for various uspeakable things, if the smell of sex was to be any indication.

cursing to himself about how troublesome this situation was becoming, he untied the captives and called in for their sensei to extract the nearly nude women, before telling them that there was someone on the way to help them get out of the camp. 10 minutes later he met up with hinata, who despite looking like she was mentaly tormented, was absolutly fine physicaly. after neutralizing a few more bandits, the two of them watched as their blonde teammate let loose a ball of paper that exploded on impact, eliminating around 10 or so threats in one shot. the shrapnel from the impact formed into shuriken before embedding themselves in neck of another machette weilding thug.

as the two of them watched their blonde teammate systematicly eliminate treat after threat they noticed that every time blood splatered upon him, it would just fall off as a peice of paper floated twords the ground. the two of them then noticed a trail of paper that marked his path.

half an hour later the camp was neutralized and all the captives freed, the four of them sat down to rest in a clearing a few hundred yards from the now descimated bandit camp. the four of them then decided that itd be best if they made camp for the night right whare they were.

-------------------------------------------------------

that night as every one was sleeping, naruto stood gaurd and tended the small fire that had slowly been dieing down, tossing kinling in along with a few peices of paper on occasion. He then shifted when he noticed his senseis presence aproach and sit by him. "mornin Anko sensei" he greeted in an almost bored tone. the only response he recieved was a quiet snort as she poked the fire with a stick. after a few minutes of silence between the two, naruto found himself some how compelled to discuss his thaughts with his teacher. "Sensei, why is it i dont feel anything tword my actions back at the camp? i know i should be feeling remourse for taking their lives, but i dont. does that make me the monster that every one thinks i am? am i realy nothing but the kyuubi incarnate?"

after a few moments of thaught, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "no, that makes you a shinobi. i wont lie to you and say that you shouldnt feel anything, since by all rights you should, since most people do. i will say this though. only a monster would derive pleasure from killing others and the fact that you dont only proves that your not the monster that the villagers believe you to be. remember that." she then removed her hand from his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"thank you sensei." he replied as a single tear ran from his eye and down across his whisker marked cheek before falling to the ground.

noticing the tear she shook her head in understanding. "Get some sleep brat, youre going to need it, were going back first thing in the morning and were stepping up the pace." nodding his head, he got up and headed to his tent, a depressing air about him.

the next day was rather uneventfull as they made their way back to konoha, the only thing of interest was a conversation between hinata and their sensei.  
AN: after this chapter is up i doubt there will be an update for atleast 2 months. fair warning. now, normaly im not the most creative person, so your already lucky that you get a new chapter practicly every month. but if anybodies curious as to why, well, lets just say i need to recharge my creative batery.

I wasnt quite sure how to write a slaughter, but I hope I did it well enough to convey the imiges that went through my head as I wrote the scene. if nothing else i know it could of used more detail (always can use more detail), but all in all i hope it was decent. 


	9. inner demon, pt 1 learning the truth

Echizen Ryoma-san: I used for translations.

OnGuard: glad you like it.

FusionNT: thanks for pointing that out. that was due to a conversion error, and by the time you see this response it should be fixed.

Sorry about the long wait. Long story short, fried motherboards suck. on a similar note: I HATE VISTA!

* * *

-(flashback)-

-Training ground #37-

Naruto sat on a stump, meditating. Every so often a muscle would twitch or a bead of sweat fall from his brows, following the curvature of his face until it dropped from his chin to the ground. After nearly 3 hours of trying to meditate, the blond boy finally sinks down into the depths of his mind only to find a dark, dank sewer with ankle deep water. 'What the hell? Whats with the glowing pipes?' Shrugging off the odd glowing pipes he then started walking down the corridors, using the pipes to guide him. Hours seemingly went by before he finally came to a giant room, completely bathed in the light produced by the strange glowing pipes. As he walked into the room the first thing he noticed was the massive set of gates set in the wall on the opposite side of the room, followed by the form of an equally massive beast.

"What the hells going on here? I meditate so I can find the source of my chakra and end up in a creepy, glowing sewer with a giant caged fo..." Suddenly he turned pale and his eyes widened.

The slumbering beast opened one of its giant eyes and focused its gaze on the thing that dare wake it up. **"Quiet, human."** The great beast grumbled out as it took in the person before it.

"W-who are you? Where are we? How'd I get he..."

**"I SAID QUIET, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF FLESH!"** It narrowed its eyes at him, nearly making them slits. **"If it were not for these bars, I would squash you like the pest you are. NOW QUIT WASTING MY TIME AND BE GONE!"** The giant beast started to softly glow red, slowly brightening until it was so bright that he had to look away.

Suddenly Naruto's form shook, his eyes opening with an overwhelming amount of panic in them. Looking around, he noticed that he was back in the field he started in. 'Was it all a dream, did I just fall asleep? Damn that was weird.' Looking up at the sky, the blond figured it was about dinner time and headed strait for his favorite restaurant.

Upon arriving at his destination, Naruto suddenly realized he didn't have his wallet on him. Sighing, he decided that he might as well head home.

-(end flashback)-

Hopping out of the shower, the blond ninja yawned once again and headed back to his room to get dressed. 'Well, I suppose I better go get some thing to eat before training. Going to need the energy.' Locking his apartment behind him, Naruto headed off to get some ramen.

-2hours later, training field 40-

A blond haired boy stood in the middle of a training field, slightly winded from his personal training. "Damn Anko-sensei and her weights... eh, oh well. Time to work on my chakra control." Thinking back on what his sensei taught them, Naruto pulled out a kunai and took off running at a particularly tall tree. As he got to about 20 feet high, his control faltered and he fell, leaving the shape of his foot embedded half an inch in the bark of the tree.

Shaking his head, he stood up only to notice someone was on the other side of the field, watching him. 'Was that Hinata? No, she wouldn't hide, let's see who it is.' "Hey, whats with the spying? Trying to get your jollies off by watching me or something?" he yelled. The person in question slowly made their way over to the blond. Carefully pulling their hands from their pockets, the person held them up to show that they were unarmed.

Taking in the form of the person spying on him, he finaly decided that she was cute. shoulder length dirty-blonde hair with orange streaks framing a slightly tanned face that held two eyes nearly the same shade as his and soft crimson colored lips. She was wearing black 9 pocketed cargo pants, a black t-shirt over a crimson long sleave mesh shirt and pair of red shinobi sandles. He noticed that she was a little taller than him and was nicely developed, if what appeared to be a pair of B-cups were any thing to go by. Realizing he was staring, he focused back on her face, sharing a light blush with her. "Now look who's getting their jollies off." she replied, a smirk now adorning her features.

"Well, now that were through flirting, care to give me your name? Or should i just call you ero-chan?" was the smooth retort from the blond boy.

"Kayumi, though i think i like ero-chan almost as much..." she said with a wink as she finaly lowered her arms. "And your name is?"

"Naruto, though I'm sure you knew who I am anyway. So, what's so important you had to interrupt my training time?"

"Why, you are of course." she said with a small smile, confusing him.

"What the hell do you mean, I'm the reason?" Asked the truely curious blond. As far as he knew, only two or three people cared enough to be curious about him.

"I mean what I said, I'm here because of you." she then quickly pulled out a kunai and tossed it at him, stright twords his package.

'Damn it! How the hell'd I get myself into this?' The blond thaught as he jumped to dodge the kunai. Thinking quickly, the blonde made a small fan, went through a few handseals before whispering and swinging the small fan "Fuuton: Minishimirukaze no jutsu", sending a literal wall of air needles at his attacker. Noticing his opponent Kawarimi'd away, he made a one handed handseal as he landed, looking for his female intruder. Noticing some movement to his right, he then threw the 3 strips of paper that used to be his fan in that general direction with a murmor of "Tsuigekiki". The 3 strips then turned into miniature planes, heading after the womans chakra signiture.

Softly cursing to herself, she pulled a Kawarimi with his water bottle, realeasing it's contents as one of the planes smashed into it and exploded. She then set to dodging the other 2 planes while also sending several vollys of shuriken at the blond paper user. Cursing once again, she dodged the couple kunai he threw at her after doing a Kawarimi with the remnants of his water bottle. Suddenly a grin plasterd itself on her face as she went through a small set of handsels. "Suiton: amekaze no jutsu" she called out, causing the spilled water to shoot off the ground in a cloud of water needles, intercepting the remaining two plans and coliding with them, leaving them a soggy, hole filled mess. 'Damn that little bastard, he's SO going down!' After reaching into her utility pouch, she then charged strait at him, a kunai in each hand.

Seeing the dirty blonde run at him to engage in close quarters combat, he quickly formed his sword, barely blockung the first kunai. her other kunai barely grazed across his chest, leaving a fine line with a couple drops of blood escaping from it. He then replaced himself with one of the now useless planes, narrowly avoiding her slice at his throat. Taking advantage of the small amount of distance, he ran through a small set of seals before calling out "Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu" with a stomp, causing a thousand spears of rock to shoot up out of the ground all around him hap-hazardly.

"Why the HELL are you attacking me damn it?" Naruto asked as he dodged the shuriken that came from behind one of the spikes 50 or so yard away.

Pulling out a kunai with an explosive note atached, then threw it in his direction. A faint whisper of "Tiju kunai bunshin no jutsu" caused the thrown weapon to become a nearly a hundred. Eyes widening, Naruto took cover behind one of his earthen spikes. "I'm doing my duty to Kyuubi-sama, I shall free him...nothing personal Naruto-san. Ignite!" Soon after she said that, a spike three over on his right exploded as the real kunai colided with it, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble in it's wake.

As he peeked around the side of the spike he finaly noticed the head band tied around her waist as a belt. 'Chuuboku no Kyuubi? What the hell?... shit, why the hell couldn't I notice something like that earlier. I hate mondays.'

-Half way across town, training area #44-

"Whare the hell's that little blond idiot?" Anko then walked over a few paces and kicked Shikamaru in the leg, waking him up. "Ok Lazy, I want you and Hinata here to go find that idiot team mate of yours. When you find him, kick his ass and then tell him thats only a sample of what I'm going to do to him."

"Yes Anko-sensei!" they replied in unison, before setting off to find their blonde conterpart. As soon as they were about 5 blocks away Shikamaru started mumbling curses directed twords his sensei and blonde team mate.

-training area #40-

Naruto ducked behind yet another spike, narrowly avoiding the firball that was sent at his face. Sweating from the heat caused by the last attack, the blonde went through a few handseals before speaking."Hey, why don't you leave me alone and go find this cube-sama person." he pleaded, his voice seamingly coming from everywhare and nowhare. "Besides, What does this have to do with me, gods damn it?"

"Fine, you want to know? I guess I should tell ya, it does concern you after all. 13 years ago, a group of shinobi came to our temple and killed all but a few who managed to escape. Durring the battle, one of the attackers lost their headband, a Konohagakure headband. after finding most of his loyal followers slain, Kyuubi-sama became enraged and attacked Konohagakure no sato. But, before he could finish releasing his wrath upon those that defiled his sacred temple, Your Yondaime Hokage sealed him into a child. That child, is you."

Naruto's eyes widened in absolute horror. 'So, thats why everybody hates me...' "I-I'm the Kyuubi..."he whispered, his thaughts finishing out loud.

"Don't be stupid, you'r not Kyuubi-sama, you'r just the waste of flesh he's been sealed in. Now, as I said, I'm here to free Kyuubi-sama." Kayumi then went threw about 12 handseals, before calling out "Katon: faiaasaramandaa no jutsu" and blew out a huge ball of flame that condesed into the form of a large lizard. the lizard then shot strait at the shaking blonde genin.

Naruto's mind was in over drive. he knew, he finaly knew.

* * *

-defitions-

chuuboku no Kyuubi (fathfull servant of Kyuubi)

-list of techniques-

Tsuigekiki (pursuit or chase plane; suplementry, offensive. allows the user to make planes that explode on contact. focuses on the chakra signiture of the oponent being looked at at time of its creation.)

fuuton: minishimirukaze (wind release: peircing wind; chackra chanelled through the fan when swung condenses part of the air into 'air senbon' which are propelled by the remainder of the wind. causes puncturing, slicing, and bruising. C-rank, offensive. (created))

Suiton: amekaze no jutsu (water release: driving rain technique; creates a cloud of liquid senbon that fly at the opponent. C-rank, offensive. (created))

Doton: Iwa Supia Sennen no jutsu (Earth release: 1,000 rock spear technique) (causes 1,000 spears of stone to rise up out of the ground. C-rank, offensive. (created))

katon: faiaasaramandaa no jutsu (fire salamander technique; creates a salamander of highly compressed fire, the size of an adult komodo dragon, that explodes when it reaches the opponent. leaves a trail of fire. A-rank, offensive. (created))


	10. inner demon, pt 2 streangthening bonds

A/N: internets back up, so i guess its about time this got posted. I'd apologize, but it would be insincere and mean nothing. so I wont.

lokoloko-ako: your not the first to sugest such. I'll think about it.

* * *

He couldn't stop the flashback's or the insults flying through his head. Taunting him. The last flashback being of him getting yelled at by a giant... animal while meditating, trying to focus on his chakra. Somewhare in the shocked teens mind, something noticed the attack closing in on him. That same something urged him to move away from said attack.

Naruto rolled out of the way of the flaming lizard, barely avoiding becoming a crispy critter. Springing up, he then took off running strait at the woman who ripped the metaphorical wool from his eyes, paper kunai in both hands and in a reverse grip. Right as he was within slashing range he was kicked in the stomach, right before a left hook like upper cut sent him flying back.

-training ground 44-

'What the hell's taking them so long? If thy're not back in 10 minutes, I'm going after them and they won't like it if I do. Fucking little punks.' Anko placed her kunai back in its pouch before pulling out a sealing scroll. She then bit her thumb and whiped some blood on the seal, the seal then released a plate filled with 30 dango skewers as a predatory gleam entered her eyes. Mouth slightly watering, she grabbed a skewer and began to happily munch away, all thaughts of her abscent pupils momentarily forgotten.

-en route-

"Troublesome blond bastard."

'For once I actualy agree with shikamaru... damn thats sad.' thaught Hinata as her black haired team mate continued to bitch and moan about finding their blond team mate.

After 5 minutes of running they arived at training ground 40. They expected to arive and see Naruto doing some sort of training exercise, instead they see him get knocked threw the air about 50 yards or so. they instantly had the same thaught. 'He's sparring with someone... figures.' Not realizing he needs any help, the two of them stand there and watch.

Weaving through the feild of spikes after he landed, the whisker marked ninja started to finaly snap out of it. Taking a stack of explosive notes out, he created two clones and sent them after Kayumi. Swords drawn, the two clones shot twords her, zig-zagging across each others paths. As the two clones neared her, they jumped up in the air, releasing identical attacks. both crescents of spinning explosive notes raced tword their target, impacting the ground she occupied milli-seconds before. If not for a verry quick Kawarimi, she knew for a fact she would have been dead.

Realizing this was taking too damned long, Kayumi started to go through hand seals rapidly, ending on tiger. with a thaught of 'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu', she began to peper the area around the clones with medium sized fireballs, catching one of them on fire. The other clone ran tword her, sword ready for a diagonal swipe. As the clone got closer, it had to weave between not only earth spikes, but also shuriken. Figuring it wasn't going to get any closer to her, Naruto detonated his clone from a tree a safe distance away, creating a 10 yard clearing in the middle of the spikes, sending dust and earth in all directions.

-edge of training ground 40-

Hinata stood there wide-eyed at the display between the two fighters, while Shikamaru stared on slack jawed. Hinata, noticing the constant look of fear on he blonde comrades face, finaly realized that it wasn't a spar. Tapping Shikamaru on the shoulder, she nodded in the direction of the woman and they headed in her direction. Stopping behind one of the first spires they encouterd, they decided a plan was in order.

Deciding that one would flank and the other would rush, the two of them took off weaving along their respective courses, kunai's and shiriken in hand. the instant they were in range they released their collective shuriken at her, forcing her to dodge out of the way.

Jumping into the air, Kayumi launched a handfull of kunai and flashed threw a couple handseals and cried out "Kage kunai bunshin no jutsu", turning a handfull of kunai into a virtual shower of death.

Seeing his team mates about to become pin cushions, Naruto ran to intercept the wall of knives. Ariving in an area roughly between the two, he threw up his hands and with a cry of "youhatsu", created a thick barrier of paper between his comrades and the hail of kunai.

"What's that womans problem with you, Naruto?" drawled out Konoha's second laziest nin.

"Fuck if I know, shes part of some weird cult. All I know is she seems dead set on killing me!" the blonde teen nearly yelled in response.

After retracting the wall Hinata and Shikamaru went threw a couple hand seals, one slower than the other. with a mental shout of "Suiton: Oyu Dangan no jutsu", Hinata spit a compressed ball of nearly boiling water at the blonde woman.

Shikamaru whispered "Raiton: Kyuuden no jutsu", causing a ball of lightning to condense in his hand before throwing it at her like a baseball.

Both attacks connected, causing her to scream and then pass out twitching. They then tied her up and and carried her twords the administrative building. Once inside, the three were pointed in the direction of the detainee processing wing. Dropping her off and signing a few forms, they headed in the direction of their training grounds.

The instant they stepped foot on the grounds they were dodging kunai, flung by a rather upset Anko."What the hell took you two so damned long? And you, Uzumaki, why the fuck are you late?", she asked inbetween vollies. Not giving them time to explain themselves, she kept chucking extremely sharp projectiles at them, untill she caught sight of a mesenger bird dropping twords her. Stopping her little tantrum, she took the message from the bird when it landed on a nearby post. After taking the message the bird took off back to whare it came from. She then read the note before destroying it. "Come on, the old man beckons."

10 minutes later they arrived at the administrative complex and were escorted directly to the Hokage's office, whare a debriefing took place concerning the recent attack. Naruto vaugely explained what happend, sending quick worried glances at his team mates every so often. Sarutobi noticed his reluctance and decided to detain him and Anko afterwards. Shikamaru and Hinata then recounted what they saw and went threw when they arrived. Afterwards the Hokage dismissed the two genin, leaving just Naruto, Anko and the old man in the office.

"Alright Naruto, out with the rest of it." the Hokage gently prodded. The blond nodded reluctanly and sighed.

"She said that I was something called a Jinchuriki, is that why practicly everybody hates me? Because fourth stuck a demon in me?" the instant he finished he started to break down and cry. Walking around his desk, Sarutobi gently embraced the crying child. Suddenly the crying blonde began muttering about it not being his fault between sobs.

Sighing, the old Hokage waited for Naruto to calm down some what while sending glances at Naruto's sensei. Realizing she was supposed to help, Anko frowned. She had no real idea how to comfort someone... kill, maim, torture/interigate sure... but not comfort. She finaly moved over the couple feet seperating her from her student and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it in a gentle squeeze. Slowly but surely the tears abated about 20 minutes later. Eyes still slightly moist, he told them about the head band she wore, saying she was a follower of the fox demon and was trying to subdue him to take back to extract it. This got the attention of the old man and caused him to pale cosiderably.

"Naruto, that woman you guys brought in, realy was part of a religious order, in fact one of the oldest ones in all of Fire country. They call them selves the order of the fox. I'm sorry to say this, but they see you as the one resposible for keeping thier god from them, which technichaly is quite true." Naruto's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars at this point. The Hokage continued on about the dangers that said religious order could pose to the blond paper user in the future, amongst other things. After the lengthy private debriefing, he made it clear that this was now an S ranked secret, along with the demon contained in him. He then dismissed the two of them.

Anko followed him out of the tower and stopped him as soon as they exited the building. Getting his attention, she then informed him that training was canceled today since he already had one hell of a workout. Nodding, he then thanked her in a subdued tone and headed hime.

-Naruto's apartment-

As soon as he got home he kicked of his shoes and curled up on his couch, replaying the battle in his mind over and over again before finaly passing out in exaustion. 45 minutes later he woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. 'What the hell? Nobody comes to visit me except the old man, Iruka sensei and occasionaly the one eyed pervert. Who the fuck could it be?' Getting up and stretching, he made his way to the door and opened it, only to see his team mateson the other side. Blinking a few times, he then moved to let them in before motioning for them to have a seat on the couch.

"What brings you guys here?" he asked with a blatantly fake smile and cheery attitude. Remembering his barely used manners he offered them some tea. At seeing their apreciative nods, he walked over to the kitchen and set some watter to boil before getting out his box of rare tea from snow country.

Shikamaru was the first one to break the uneasy silence that had fell amongst them. "We know." it was the only thing he said, but it spoke volumes about the situation. Noticing the blonde begin to panic he continued. "We don't hate you for it Naruto, but we do understand why you didn't tell us about it. I know if I had something like that were to have happened to me, I wouldnt tell anyone either, especialy if it seemed I was hated for simply existing."

Looking back and forth between the two of them, he could tell that shikamaru wasnt lieing to him. "You guys realy don't think im a monster or anything?" he asked truely shocked. Seeing them shake their heads he calmed down some. The kettle chose that moment to whistle out that it was done, causing him to jump and the other two to lightly laugh at him. He then went back to the kitchen and brought them out some cups, along with the tea and kettle before sitting down acrossfrom them.

Hinata noticed the kind of tea he had and was slightly shocked at his taste in teas. It was the kind of tea that mainly noble clans drank due to the price. That and the fact that it was her favorite kind. She silently wondered to herself how he could afford it, but quickly wrote it off as one of his quirks, that and the fact that he seamed to eat little aside from ramen.

"Figured I'd break out the good stuff since I don't get many visitors, you guys don't mind do you?" once again the two of them shook their heads. "So, how long have you known about 'it'." he asked after taking a sip and savoring its conflicting, yet soothing flavors of mint and cinnimon.

"N-not long, Naruto-kun, about a week a-actualy." replied Hinata before taking anoter sip from her cup.

"Shes right. it took following you for a month and a half to peice it all together." Shikamaru took a sip of his slightly cooler tea before continueing. "The fact that most of the villigers call you a demon or a monster was probably the biggest clue." At that point Naruto smacked his hand against his forehead with a sigh.

"Actualy, I couldn't have told ya even if I wanted to. I just found out today what you guys already knew." Hinata and shikamaru's eyes widend in absolute shock. They knew before he even did. "I'm actualy kind of thankfull you guys didn't tell me sooner. I probabaly would have writen you off as being like the rest of the village, hating me for something I had no control or knowledge of. For that I truely thank you." he then smiled at them, not the fake one he greeted them with, but a genuine one. "That, and the fact that the old man told me that if anyone were to have told me, the punishment was death, since it's an S-class village secret."

Shaking, the two of them sat their cups down on the coffee table. After a lengthy, uncomfortable silence, Naruto decided to break the tension, though not the way he intended to. He farted, causing all three of them to laugh histericaly. The door once again was knocked on, altering the mood in the room once again. Sighing, Naruto hopped up and answer it, revealing their sensei. Moving to let her in, he directed her to the couch and offered her some tea. passing up the offer, she pulled out a saucer and a small bottle of sake from her coat.

Putting on mock look of hurt, Anko set her saucer down after draining it of its contents. "How come nobody invited me? Am I realy that scary? And what the hell's that smell?" she then grinned at them, causing the three genin to lightly chuckle. "Seriously though, how you holding up brat?" she asked, looking right at the blonde.

After the three genin stopped snickering, Naruto answered her. "Prety good, all things considered sensei. I mean it's not everyday you find out you have a giant fuzzball sealed in ya." At the mention of the kyubi, Anko shot a look at the other two in the room and noticed they didn't seemed freaked out. If anything they looked like they wanted to giggle at how he put it. "I mean, sure, its going to take me a while to get over the fact, but other than that, yea, pretty good. Hell, they knew before I did. Don't worry, they figured it out, though I didnt think we were an information gathering team." he finished jokingly. at that moment all the tension that had been in the room vanished.

Anko decided that the saucer wouldnt be enough and took a long swig from her bottle of rice wine. Looking between her three pupils, she couldn't help but feel proud and said as much. Deciding that her goal was achieved, she got up and left, bidding her students good bye for the day. Shortly after, Naruto put up his tea kettle and put the cups in the sink before heading out to lunch with his friends.

* * *

jutsu:

Suiton: oyu dangan no jutsu (water realease: hot water bullet. creates a compact ball of nearly boiling water that upon impact causes scalding, blisters and burns. C-rank, offensive.)

Kage kunai bunshin no jutsu (shadow kunai clone technique. similar to shadow clone technique, only the object being replicated is not the user. A-rank, offensive.)

Raiton: Kyuuden no jutsu (lightning release: ball lightning. creates a ball of lightning in the users hand that can be thrown at an opponent. C-rank, offensive.)


	11. hell week, pt 1

A/N: 31,000 hits! oh yea does the good guy pose minus the gleaming teeth, leotard or bowl cut

-  
-3 days later-

That night when he got home from finishing up his chakra controll exercises, he noticed that someone left a book on his table. An orange book. Groaning about weirdo's breaking into peoples homes and leaving shit, he went to toss the book out when he caught the title of it. Explosive notes and you, a beginners guide to seals. Opening the front cover he noticed somthing that shocked him, the book was Anko-sensei's. He then saw the peice of paper that fell to the ground, folded like a note. Willing the note to his hand, he sat down on his couch and read it.

'Naruto, I hope this book will be as much use to you as it has been to me. We are a infiltration and demolition squad, and as such, explosives are a part of our trade. Now, I'm only loaning this to you, as I do want my book back and if anything happens to it... well, you get the idea. Anko-sensei.

P.S. I'd copy the book if I were you'

"Well, shit. Why do I get the impression that life is about to become much harder? Oh well, at least now I won't have to pay for them. I suppose I should thank her tommarow before training begins." the blond thaught out loud to himself. He then proceded to read the book with barely contained excitement, copying things as he went.

-Nara clan compound-

Shikamaru sat under a tree, staring at the clouds as his dinner digested, though they didnt bring him the same joy they usualy did. Thinking on it, it was probably the note left for him by his sensei that was causing him to be dissatisfied with his gazing.

'Damn it! This isn't relaxing me at all. extra training, troublesome.' with those thaughts he got up and headed inside to get something to drink before going to bed early.

-Hyuga clan compound-

Hinata sat in one of the many hot-tubs that made up the bathing area of her clans compound, deep in thaught. She was so deep in thaght that she didn't notice the branch member come in and leave a message on top of her clean clothes. After getting out of the bath, she went to put on her clothes and saw the note, Picking it up she began to read it.

'Hinata, starting tommarow we will begin an increased training regimine. in the seal at the bottom of this is a scroll on poison making, I sugest you read it. Being as this is one of my personal scrolls, I do want it back eventualy, so copy it in your spare time. Anko-sensei.'

"Crap." she muttered as she walked down the hall to her room, intent on a full night of sleep. Before laying down for the night she removed the scroll and burnt the note.

-Day 1, 7:00 am-

Three heads could be seen standing outside the fence of training area 44, waiting for thier sensei to show. A cloud of purple smoke marked her arrival to the training ground. The instant the smoke disapated, her hands went into the ram seal, causing the three teens' leg weights to tripple in density, thus also in weight. "I want 50 laps around Konoha, you have two hours, now get going!" Groaning, they took off on their assigned task.

three hours and seven-teen minutes later, the three of them managed to make it back to the clearing outside their training ground. Anko hopped off the roof of the gaurd shack they use during the chunin examination and sent them a mocking grin, amusement shining brightly in her eyes. "Not fast enough you little shit stains, but thats alright, because your going to do it again after lunch!" she exclaimed happily. "Now, I want you guys to climb those trees over there, and if you do it fast enough, lunch is on me. Now get to it!"

With the thaught of free dango, since she knew her sensei would go to her favorite shop, Hinata whiped out a kunai and dashed at the tree at full speed. Not to be out done, Naruto did the same, not caring what he had for lunch, but more the fact that it was free. the lazy ass of the team wasn't as enthusiastic, but decided he'd rather do the exercize than have to run from his troublesome sensei.

The moment all of them hit the trees surface she began to half heartedly toss kunai at them, telling them that they needed to learn to mould their chakra even in the most hectic of situations. That, and the simple fact that she could. After half an hour of this Anko took a small amount of pity on them and decided to break for lunch.

After taking five minutes to catch their breath, the tree genin silently followed their sensei, too tired for conversation at the moment. When the group arived at the dango stand, they were imidiately shown to a booth. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged, writing it off as familiarity with their mentor. Colapsing into their seats at the counter by their sensei, team 8 ordered their dango.

"Ok brats, listen up. After this lunch of delicious dango, were going back to our training feild. Only this time were going inside the gates." The three genin gasped at this. "And by we, I mean you. It'll be a 24 hour survival test. Once you go in, you dont come out untill tomarrow at the same time. Save your questions for when we get back. Now, enjoy your lunch while you still can." The genin of team 8 colectively shivered and began to slowly eat thier dango, savouring each bite, because they somehow got the impression that what they've been put through for training so far was nothing but the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

After paying thier respective bills they headed back to their training ground, only to arive far to soon for their tastes. Naruto, always being the inquisitive person he is, decided to ask their sensei what they would be doing when they entered the restricted section of the grounds. The answer he recived was a grin, the kind that makes your skin crawl as your imagination runs wild.

"Why, survival training of course. After all, you never know what you may come up against in your careers as shinobi. Though I could have sworn I told you you'd be doing this not to long ago, Naru-chan. As I said, 24 hours in the forest of death, no leaving and no admitance to the tower. Now, get in there and I want to see you alive tomarrow."

Turning their backs to their sensei they made thier way to one of the gates and then jumped over it, landing softly before taking off at a decent pace. Once they were about a hundred yards or so into the forest they stopped to take a small breather and do a quick equipment check.

"Man, this sucks, and here I thaught dodging kunai while tree climbing sucked, but no, she's got to make us spend the night in this creepy hell hole. What. A. Fuckin'. Drag." Bitched the Nara teen as the other two shook their heads in silent agreement. "First things first though I guess. We need a camp, preferably one we can fend off all of who knows what that lives in here that may try to eat us or whatever. After that, dinner and gaurd rotations. Hinata, scan for a place to make camp, please."

Activating her byakugan, she pointed to a small depresion in a clearing about 700 yards away. "Found one, its a depresion, we could make it look like a boulder to avoid detection." Nodding thier heads in agreement, the three of them quickly made thier way to the chosen spot.

-outside the fence-

Anko was laughing as she watched her genin scurry off to try and a good hiding spot. sighing when she was done, she began to turn around when she felt a familiar prescence land not that far away.

"Training or torture?" the voice asked as it dodged a half-hertedly thrown kunai.

"Torture of course. They're not ready for training yet, maybe a in a few years though..." she responded with a perverted grin. All this got her was a snort followed quickly by a few giggles. "So, Kurenai-chan, we still going out on the town tonight?"

"Unless you can think of something better, yea." nodding her acceptance, Anko started walking back twords town, chatting with her long time friend. "So, you going to let them know you left?"

"Nope, they're big kids, they can handle themselves."

-team 8-

The three teens landed in the clearing and began taking it in. The first thing they noticed was that it was quiet. Too quiet. No bugs, no birds, no animals, nothing. And it was starting to creep them out. shrugging it off for the moment, they began to set up a trap perimiter and the 3 person dome tent. Once done, they sat down to wait till they were allowed out.

As they were quietly chatting amongst them selves, a dark shape moved about just inside the tree line, watching. Its slender, feline-esqe body, gliding through the foliage as it circled the unaware genin. As it crept closer to the group it could almost taste its soon to be 3-course meal. Just as it was about to leap into the clearing it tripped a thin, nearly invisible wire, releasing a kunai directly into its skull.

Hearing the trap trip, Hinata activated her byakugan and saw a tiger the size of a horse with a kunai burried in its skull, right between the eyes. Releasing a breath she didn't know she held, she told them what she saw.

After several hours of traps slowly going off they decided that a night gaurd would be a good idea, aside from it being standard procedure. Drawing lots, it was decided that Hinata would take first watch.

-day 2-

Breakfast was a quiet affair, since nobody wanted to atract the resident creatures. Though they did realize that would be imposible since their verry presence was doing exactly that. After breakfast they broke the campsite down and decided to train a bit on their chakra control, though shikamaru bitched about it the entire time.

Several hours of chakra training later, it was decided that next would be taijutsu. To acomplish this they had a three way spar, of which Hinata won due to closing vital tenketsu on both of naruto's and shikamarus arms and hips, causing them to be as effective in fighting as a wet noodle. She then unsealed the tnketsu points, a process much more painfull then closing them. They then decided to take a break.

"So, Naruto-kun," Hinata started "I heard you ran into Ino the other day. how'd that go?"

"Painfully. I literaly ran into her. She has a prety hard head. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru started to snicker as Naruto finished replying to Hinata's question. "What's so funny?" the blonde asked.

"Man, you got a hard head too Naruto. I'm surprised neither of you knocked the other out. Thats just too funny."

"Screw you yiou lazy bastard." The two boys heard small giggles coming from hinata and sent rather half-hearted glares at her, causing her to giggle more.

"You two done gossiping yet? 'Cause ya know, this place is full of deadly stuff and I realy dont feel like being a snack." Hinata said as the two boys gave her a mock salute. Rolling her eyes she told them to get to work on their ninjutsu. About an hour later they decided it was about the time that they entered and began to head back twords the fence seperating the forest of death from the rest of the world.

Naruto pulled out the book on explosive notes and began to read as they walked, doing an uncany impersonation of kahonas copy nin. 45 minutes or so later they hopped over the fence and was greeted by the sight of their grinning sensei.

"So, ya have fun last night brats?" She asked, causing the three genin to grimace. "Ah, so you did have fun! I knew ya would!" Anko exclaimed cheerfully. "So, dango sound good? You can tell me all about your camping trip while we eat. Come on." She then bagan to lead them to her favorite dango shop. when the arived at the shop they proceded to order copius amounts of dango, though most of it was for Hinata and Anko. They then proceded to give their 'report' to their sensei. Everything from arival to the horse sized tiger-esque creature, all the way up till the point that they exited the forest that they hoped to never see again. Anko then informed them that today they were going to work on genjutsu, causing Naruto to sweat a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by their sensei.

When they arived at their training grounds just outside the forest of death, Anko went about eplaining in detail the use and creation of genjutsu, going farther into it than the academy ever would. She then explained that her best friend Kurenai was a genjutsu specialist and that she would be the one helping them with this part of thier training. With all that said and done she introduced them to Kurenai.

"Ok kids, listen up, I'm going to put you each in a genjutsu and I want you to break out of it using the genjutsu release method. After that im going to show you each a genjutsu that I want you to learn today. Keep in mind that if you dont have the control to do genjutsu that it will be harder and take longer to learn. You ready?" She recieved three nods as a reply.

Kurenai began to go threw a short set of handseals before whispering "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" forcing all three genin to see thier worst fears. The first two to break out was Hinata and Shikamaru, Hinata because of the control needed for her familys taijutsu style and Shikamaru because of his familys ninjutsu style. The control for both needing to be rather precice. Naruto on the other hand was having some difficulty, not because of his chakra control but because of his fear.

-inside narutos head-

Every whare he turned naruto ran into sauske, who was chasing him around naked, trying to get a hold of him in order to have his way with the blonde. There was no hiding, no getting away. Every whare he went, sauske was there. Just as sauske was about to grab ahold of him, the whole world disolved back to reality.

-outside, training ground #44-

Naruto had been screaming his head off and running around in circles for the last couple minutes when kurinai realized he couldnt get himself out of it. She realeased him from the illusion and the first thing he did was run over to Hinata and kiss her on the lips, shocking everyone and causing the lavender haired beauty to faint with a small amount of blood coming from her nose; a shit eating grin splitting her face. Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the ground and placed her sitting against the trunk of a nearby tree before scratching the back of his head in embarassment with a weak laugh. "Oops."

"Right, moving on, I want you two to practice using and releasing this genjutsu on each other. Naruto, to release a genjutsu all you have to do is either send out a large enough chakra pulse to disrupt it or cause your self pain. usualy its easier to use a chakra pulse." Kurenai explained. "To do this, you build up your chakra for about seven seconds and then let yourself loose control of it, releasing it." The blonde nodded his head as Shikamaru muttered about this exercise being troublesome. Kurenai then went through the hand seals slowly, shoing them the proper seal order. "this genjutsu is called 'Mangen: osorege no jutsu' and it basicly causes the person under it to see you as the thing they fear the most. now, go practice."

The two boys then walked off a good distance away before standing in front of each other, trapping each other in the genjutsu and breaking it in turns. Five minutes later they were joined by the now concious Hinata and continued to practice for another 90 minutes.

Anko and kurenai sat on one of the few benches that were around the perimiter of the forest, watching the three genin practice the genjutsu. "So, Anko-chan, why'd you want me to teach them genjutsu?"

"Easy, I'm not that good with them. Sure I know a couple, but I want them to be prepared for the upcoming chunin exams. What I'm still curious about is why you didn't put in for a genin team this year." eplained Anko.

"Well, to be honest, I dont feel like I'm ready for that quite yet." Anko nodded her head in understanding. "Besides, not many want to learn the subtle art of genjutsu. It's not as flashy."

"True, but flashy isn't always better, it can get you killed."

"Verry true Anko, verry true." They both looked over to the genin when they heard Naruto scream like a little girl. "Sounds like one of them got it to work..." The two jounin then broke into laughter over the genins mental pain.

After a long day full of mental anguish for the three genin of team 8 they were dismissed and told to arive at 8:00 am sharp.

-day 3, 8:00 am-

Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata all stood at the clearing that marked their training grounds.

"Ok my little chickadees, today, were learning ninjutsu. To better teach you, I'm going to need you to place chakra in the card I'm going to give you," She then gave a gard to each of them. "Push your chakra into the card. If it splits it's wind, gets wet; water. Crumbles it'll be earth and if it crumples its lightning, if it catches fire, well its fire. So what're 'ya waitin' for, get to it!"

The three genin looked at each other and nodded, each pushing thier respective chakras into thier cards at the same time. Hinata's turned wet with slight crumpling around the edges, Shikamaru's turned to dust and Narutos split in half before crumpling.

'Water and lightning? How the hell'd that happen? I knew that girl was screwy. Earth, I can do earth easily, and once again another how the fuck, wind and lightning. Just great.'

"Congradulations on being a pain in my ass you two", she said pointing at Hinata and Naruto. "I guess it's a jutsu training day. I'm going to give each of you a jutsu and I expect you to have it mastered today. If you finish with enough time left I'll teach ya another."

(  
A/n #2: and thats a cliffie. I know, thats rotten. but its an update and is definately more than what it was before.

jutsu list:

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (demonic illusion: hell viewing technique. This jutsu causes the target to see a horrifying vision. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m))

Mangen: osorege no jutsu (demonic illusion: appearance of fear technique. turns the user into a persons absolute worst fear/embodiment of their absolute worst fear. D-rank, suplementry, short range (0-5m), created.) 


End file.
